And we crossed the line
by nikkolitta93
Summary: Series of individual one-shots about Harvey and Donna.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys,**_

 _ **So I decided to create a series of one-shots that won´t be connected to each other. "And we crossed the line" will have more chapters of individual stories.**_

 _ **I am not a native speaker so the text contains some mistakes for sure.**_

 _ **Feedback is appreciated.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 _ **Have a nice day :)**_

* * *

It was a day like any other. He had a lot of on mind because of the recent case. Mike was at home because he caught a bad flu so Harvey was on the paperwork all alone. He didn´t want to ask some young green intern for help. He just didn´t have the energy for some screw up and explanations. That was why he didn´t hear Gretchen calling his name at first.

"Mr Specter," repeated Gretchen.

He looked up to see her in his office and raised his eyebrows in question.

"I am sorry that I am intruding. But you have visitor. She is not on schedule but she told me, that you would accept her. Her name is Dana Scott," she answered his questioning look.

His features changed from overworked to surprised. He then nodded," yes Gretchen. Let her in. Thank you."

She nodded her head, opened the door and she motioned to Dana to come in.

"Hello Harvey. Long time no see," she said.

"Hi Scottie," he replied a bit nervous. He knew that he screwed up the last time and hurt her a bit more than expected. "What brings you here to the Pearson Spector Litt. Missed me already?" he joked to make the atmosphere a bit less tense.

"Oh it´s good to see that your ego didn´t get smaller. Actually I am here on business. I need your help with one case. As long as I remember you still owe me," she smiled at him.

"Oh, Dana Scott, number one of our class needs help from Harvey Specter. But yes, I do owe you," he smiled. He got off his chair," sit down on the couch. Do you want some coffee? Gretchen can get you something," he said as he sat down.

"No, thank you. I am good," she sat down too. "So where is Donna? Did she take some days off because you usually don´t take anyone for a stand-in," she asked curious.

"No. Donna works for Louis now. Gretchen is my secretary," Harvey replied and in order to avoid other question he added, " so what brings you here? Whom ass do I need to kick this time?"

Dana´s eyebrows raised at the remark that Donna is not his secretary anymore. It got her really curious so she asked," what happened?"

Harvey sighed but decided to avoid her question," what happened is that you came here without having an appointment and I agreed to help you. But you still haven´t answered me what the thing you need help with is and I am pretty busy so I would appreciate if we skipped to the point, shall we?"

Dana knew that when Harvey doesn´t wanna talk about something he won´t so she decided to get to the point for now.

…...

"Scottie I told you that you need to stay out of it. You know how I work and you are too emotionally attached to this case. It messes things up. Now let me work," he said angrily and sat down at his table.

"Oh of course you make it all about emotions. Yes Harvey I am emotionally attached to this case which means I care about the outcome and what it will do to people involved. But of course Harvey Specter doesn´t care about emotions. I am sorry that I care about this case so freaking much. But you need to keep me in loop," she yelled back at him.

It struck his nerve. These accusations were just too close to the home. "Dana, I don´t have time for your emotions. If you don´t want me to lose it go for comfort somewhere else because I don´t have time to do the both," he replied and saw tears in her eyes.

Oh how she hated him sometimes." You are an ass," and with that she stormed off. He then saw Gretchen looking at him disapprovingly and he understood that he overreacted so he chased after her.

"Scottie wait," he said a bit loudly, no response from her so he grabbed her hand and spin her around. He looked her in the eyes," I am sorry Dana. I overreacted. I understand that this case is important for you, but you need to let me do my job ok? I will keep you more in loop next time ok?"

She just stood there looking at him with shocked expression. She didn´t know what to say so she nodded and when she wanted to add something his phone rang.

Harvey was looking at her with hope of forgiveness because she didn´t deserve such treatment and especially not \after what he did to her. Then his phone rang so he picked it up. "Hello? Yes it´s me. Ok, I will deal with it. Meet you in one hour," he replied and put his phone into his pocket again. Then he looked at Scottie and said: "I am sorry Scottie but I need to see my client. I will call you after I am finished and we can meet and discuss the case ok?"

She was still looking at him with weird expression and nodded, "yes of course. See you later," and before she got the chance to finish her sentence he was gone. Right in that moment she spotted Donna standing near watching the scene while making coffee. Scottie waved at her and came to her and said: "Hello Donna. Did he just apologise or am I seeing things?"

Donna chuckled, "hello Scottie. Nope you are not seeing anything. He really did apologise."

"Wow," replied Scottie.

"Yeah, he does that now," said Donna.

"So many things happened since the last time I was here," she said uncomfortably because she didn´t know what else to say.

Donna felt the awkwardness but replied with simple "yes."

Scottie understood that Donna didn´t wanna talk about it either so she just added," it was nice seeing you Donna but I have some work to do. See you," and with that she started walking to the elevators.

Donna was glad that it was over, "Take care," she replied with politeness.

…...

It was around 8pm when Scottie and Harvey were leaving from his office when she saw Donna talking with Louis at her cubicle. It didn´t escape Scotties attention when Donna curiously looked at them while they walked down the corridor close to each other. And it certainly didn´t escape her when Harvey looked at Donna with pained expression before smiling at her.

…...

Next day Scottie was walking down the corridor when she saw that Harvey accidentally bumped into Donna and spilled coffee all over her white dress.

"Oh, I am sorry. I am so sorry," he said and when he looked up he saw Donna.

"Ach, watch out," she yelled.

"Oh my god Donna, I am so sorry. I wasn´t looking where I am going. I am sorry," he said and he reached at her arms to give her a squeeze to make sure she is ok.

When she looked up she was Scottie and that wasn´t very helpful during this shitty day. "Yes you were clearly not looking. Too focused on yourself and your ego right," she spatted.

He was shocked at her reply but as he ruined her white dress he understood and replied," I am sorry. Are you ok? Is there something I can do?"

She frowned. She had no energy for his words and especially of him so she yelled," You know what leave me be, you did already enough," and with that she headed to bathrooms.

He was shocked that he didn´t notice Scottie looking at this exchange with curious look. At start it was quite funny to see them in this awkward situation and especially Harvey who did not know what to do with his arms which was just so out of his character. And truth to be told she really did not expected that kind of reaction from her. And because of this she got even more curious so she decided that she will get something out of Harvey. Because according to the pained look on his face this wasn´t just an incident of ruined dress.

Harvey was looking at Donna while she was heading to the bathroom with pained expression. His shoulders fell and he had an expression of a defeated man.

"Hi Harvey," said Scottie greeting him with a smile.

He looked at her and said: "Hi Scottie. Let´s go to my office."

She started walking too but the curiosity got better of her so she asked: "what was that?" and pointed at the spot of the accident.

"Nothing," he replied and took his phone. " I am sorry but I need to make some call. It will be only minute."

"Hi, Giovanni. So nice to hear you. I am sorry to call you just when I need a favour but it´s really important. Yes I did something. Yes I need dress. I know. I did! I need white dress, your best piece, I don´t care about the price. Yes delivery. Thank you, Giovanni. We will keep in touch."

"Sorry. So let´s dig in. There have been some changes in..," he stopped talking when he saw her with her arms crossed and with questioning look on her face. "What?" he asked.

"Harvey what happened between you and Donna? I have never seen her so mean to you."

"I ruined her favourite white dress I think it was normal reaction. And as for the other part it´s none of your business. Let´s continue with work."

She left it but one hour later when they were in a huge amount of paperwork , Donna came in rushing with huge box: "Harvey," she said angrily.

"Hello to you too," replied Harvey annoyed with her anger.

"Imagine my surprise when messenger boy comes to my cubicle and hands me this huge box and when I open it. There are white dresses," says Donna.

"Do you like it?" asks Harvey.

"If I like it?" she frowns and continues," Did you buy it to me so you can ruin another white dress or what?"

Harvey inhales a deep breath. Looks at her with wide eyes totally confused with her behaviour. They were on good terms why is she behaving like this? "No. It was meant as present and an apology for ruining your dress. I know they were your favourites," he replies while getting really uncomfortable.

He put the box on his table and puts her hand on her hips," I don´t need your presents nor apology cause you already apologised. So you can give those dress to someone else cause I don´t want them," and with that she started walking out of his office.

He stands up, "what is your problem Donna? I am sorry for ruining your dress and I wanted to do something nice for you. Why are you like this? What do you want me to do?" he asked but his voiced betrayed him.

"Nothing Harvey. You don´t need to do anything," and with that she walked away.

He sighed frustrated, went to his table with alcohol and poured himself double shot of scotch.

Scottie was studying him and decided that he is in state of mind when he won´t focus on work. " Harvey, let´s call it a night and let´s go outside to eat something. What do you say?" she asked.

He swallowed the scotch and turned to her, " I don´t know Scottie I am not gonna be a good company today."

"Well then nothing´s new right," she teased and he laughed.

"Ok. Let´s go," he said and went to put his jacket on.

…...

"You are right. We were so bad back then. But it was funny joke," Harvey said as he laughed. It was a nice evening. They were remembering old times at Harward. But suddenly he got into thinking about Donna and especially what made her so angry with him. He was good at reading people that's why he is such a good lawyer but when it came to her, he was lost and confused.

Scottie was studying him again, "Harvey. Both of us are not sharing types I know that. But I can clearly see that something is bothering you. What happened today? Why was Donna so angry with you?" she asked him and waited for his answer.

Harvey sighed, he was thinking if he should share his problems or not. But it was really annoying to keep it in so, "I don´t know why she was so angry today. I didn´t do anything. Actually we are on good terms almost two months already so."

Scottie looked at him curiously. "What do you mean on good terms almost two months? You had a fight and that´s why she is with Louis?"

"Yes. We had this case and she shredded a memo. Long story short someone wanted me disbarned and out of the firm and she could have ended up in prison. She thought I did not care enough and then she told me that she is leaving to work for Louis. I mean Louis, out of everybody, it was him," he said sadly. "I just don´t know how to fix it you know? Because we were good and I know that those dress are big deal for her. And I sent her new one. But she obviously doesn´t want them. She just confuses me all the time!"he added.

"I don´t know Donna at all but maybe you can apologise again tomorrow. Maybe she just had a bad day and tomorrow will be brighter," Scottie replied.

"Yeah maybe. Thank you, Scottie. How are things with you?" he asked.

She smiled, "good they are good. I am seeing someone. He looks nice. We will see."

…...

The next day Harvey came to Donna´s cubicle first thing in the morning. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning Harvey," she replied but did not smile at him. "Is there anything I can help you with," were her next words.

Harvey´s smile fainted as his courage but he needed to repair whatever was broken between them. "I wanted to apologise one more time for destroying your favourite dress. I am sorry that you don´t like the dress I wanted to give you as an apology present but that´s ok. I gave them back to Giovanni. So I was thinking what to do instead and I came up with idea. What do you say we go for dinner sometime this week to catch up. I would like to make it up to you. You can choose the restaurant or we can order from that Thai place you like," he smiled nervously.

"Harvey I have quite busy schedule this week. There is no point in making it up to me because you already apologised. I am ok, it´s just dress," she dismissed him.

He was really confused. Why was she like that? "Ok. I won´t apologise but we can still go out and chat. We didn´t do that for some time."

She signed, "Harvey I have some life I really don´t have time this week. Maybe another time, ok? I am sorry but I have a work to do so if you don´t want anything else I will dig into it," she faked smile and started writing something on computer.

He was staring at her for quite some time and then decided to go to his office and work.

…...

It was one of those days when you really wish for it to be over. Morning conversation with Donna went pretty badly. She was ignoring him and her answers were filled with a little bit of anger. Instead of working he ended up thinking about what he did wrong and it was driving him crazy. This never happened to him. He never experienced this kind of a torture and it scarred him so when evening came he decided it needs to stop. He went running.

Running always helped him to clear his head and emotions. But this time it wasn´t that helpful as other times so he was a bit happy when he met Scottie jogging in park too.

"Hi stranger, nice bumping into you," Harvey said.

Scottie laughed, "Hello to you too. Let´s continue together what do you say?"

"Yes, good idea."

After one hour they decided to part their ways and go home and that´s when she heard the crash.

…...

Scottie was passing through the hospital corridor. Everything was so blury and nobody wanted to tell her anything. She didn´t know what to do.

"Miss, what is your name," nurse asked and looked at Scottie who wasn´t replying so she repeated her question. "Miss, What is your name? I need to know who is Harvey Specter´s emergency contact."

The last sentence got Scotties attention so she replied, "My ..my nam..I am Dana Scott," she replied. Her voice a bit broken, "I don´t think I am his emergency contact. Donna Paulsen. She is his emergency contact."

…...

Donna was running through hospital corridor to the reception. "Harvey Specter, where is he. I need to know where is Harvey Specter," she shouted at the nurse.

"Miss calm down please," she replied as nothing was happening and this really pissed Donna off. It was Harvey.

"Don´t tell me to calm down. I am at hospital. He is here. Where si Harvey Specter. I need to know, please," she swallowed cry.

" He is at ER. You go straight this corridor, turn left and at the end of it you go through the door on the right side," the nurse answered her question and adding "Miss don´t run in the hospital."

As she came through the door she saw her there walking up and down until their eyes met. She came to her with surprised expression on her face,"Scottie?"

"Donna," she breathed out. "Oh my god, you are here. They won´t tell me anything. They are just not telling me anything Donna."

Donna nodded and went to the first nurse she saw, "Excuse me please. I am here for Harvey Specter, can you tell me where is he?"

"And who are you?" asked the nurse.

" I am Donna Paulsen. I am his..," what is she exactly, that was a good question. " I am his emergency contact."

"Oh. Nice to meet you Mrs. Paulsen. Mistr Specter got into car accident. Right now he is in surgery because he has a broken arm and he is also slightly bruised. We will know more after the operation. You can wait here and we will keep you updated. If you want there is canteen just round the corner so you can get something to eat or drink, perhaps some coffee if you want," replied the nurse and smiled reassuringly at Donna.

Donna sighed, even though it looks like it´s nothing serious she was still scared and confused but Scottie disturbed her from the thoughts," Donna, he is going to be ok, right?" said Scottie who was also on the verge of nervous breakdown.

"Yeah of course," she pointed to the seats and added, "let´s take a seat and wait. He will be ok. He must be."

...

They were sitting by his bed already half an hour when the silence got really akward and Donna couldn´t take the not knowing part so she asked, "So you and Harvey," she said and left it like that for Scottie to pick up the meaning.

Scottie looked at her confused. It took her a while to get what Donna meant by it. But when she looked back at the last few days and their split up and weird behaviour. She replied," Oh no. Nothing like that. I am seeing someone. Actually we just accidently bumped into each other in the park where we were both jogging. And after we parted and then I heard this huge crash. Oh my god Donna, it was horrible. He was just lying there not moving at all," one tear fell from her eye and then she looked up at her and saw tears in Donna´s eyes.

Donna was relieved with the news but it was all overwhelming for her. She needed to get out of the room to clear her head from all the emotions. She got up from the chair, "I really need caffeine so I am going to stop by the cafeteria. Do you also want one? Someone should stay with him." But before leaving, she took his hand for the first time and give it a big squeeze.

"Yes. That would be lovely. Can you take hazelnut espresso with milk please?" Scottie replied. After Donna left she took his hand and then she felt the slight movement and the murming.

"Donna. Please. I love you," Harvey said and Scottie froze like a statue. "Donna, Donna," he repeated several times so Scottie got up and squeezed his hand, " It´s Scottie, Harvey. Donna went to get some coffee," she squeezed his hand one more time.

He opened his eyes, everything was so blury but he heard Donna´s voice and still confused he said:" Donna? "

Scottie sighed, "Harvey, It´s me Scottie. Donna went to get some coffee."

Harvey looked at her disappointed," Oh. Ok."

Scottie smiled remembering his revelation," I will call doctor to check you out ok? Stay still." He just nodded his head.

After the doctor checked him out there was uncomfortable silence and Scottie decided to break it. "So are we going to talk about the huge pink elephant in the room?" she smirked at him.

He looked at her confused, "what elephant? I am not following."

She smiled, "The Donna elephant."

He frowned and looked down at his hands and just shrugged.

"You know I asked her this question months ago and I assume by her reaction that many people asked her about it. And it never occur to me to ask you this question," she replied.

"What question?" asked Harvey getting more nervous and confused at the same time.

"Are you in love with Donna?" she answered.

Harvey´s browsed raised high ," Yeah, she hates that question." They both laughed after that.

"I heard you Harvey. You mumbled it when you were waking up," Scottie crossed her arm so he would know she means it.

"She is mad at me and I don´t know how to fix it," he answered.

Scottie took this answer as confirmation. She was thinking for some time, gathering all the evidence so she could give him some proper answer. " Do you want to know what I think?" she asked and as he nodded she continued," I think she was jelous. She knows our history of jumping to bed together."

Harvey looked at her surprised, " I don´t think Donna is jelous. She is dating some Mitchell guy."

Scottie smiled, " Harvey you should tell her. You are suffering."

"She knows, I told her," he replied but shook his head.

"Really? That´s why she is not working for you anymore? She doesn´t feel the same?" she asked frowning because it didn´t make sense.

"No. She told me she loves me too. But it was different you know. It was a hard case and she almost ended up in prison. We were just stating the obvious. We know each other for a long time of course we care about each other," he replied.

"What?" she asked shocked. "I am a bit confused."

"The famous Dana Scott is confused. Where is my diary I need to write it down," he teased.

She laughed," Harvey but did you tell her that you are in love with her?" she asked with serious expression.

He frowned and she added," Come on Harvey, do you think I am blind? The way you are acting around her or the way you are trying to figure out why is she so angry?"

He sighed," she knows."

"How? Did you already tell her that?" Scottie asked.

"She is Donna. She knows," he replied matter of factly.

"Oh. So that means you did not tell her. She doesn´t know," and with that she poked him to his ribs a little bit.

He yelped," Au."

Scottie looked at him sheepishly," I am sorry. I forgot that you are hurt," she paused," Harvey, you need to tell her. I can´t believe that I am just gonna give you an advice but we are still friends after all right?"

He nodded and she continued, "Harvey, I am not sure if she knows and even if she did she is probably afraid. I am talking from experience. It is very scary to be in love with you, Harvey. You have these walls build around yourself and when you feel some kind of commitment you dismiss it and run away. You sabotage things that could make you happy because it means you are vulnerable. You paraded a lot of girls in front of her and she is confused because you have never commited yourself into anything except your work. You need to explain to her that with her it´s different. Is it different, right?"

He looked at her and nodded, "Yes, everything is different with her."

"Harvey I know that it´s scary. But you were always the one who tells everybody – "Don´t try to lose small, try to win big and if you will never take risks you will have a dull life"-" she quoted him.

He laughed, "Quoting me to get me to understand a point. Smart move."

When Donna was coming with two cups of coffee she saw that the door´s of Harvey´s door were open and there were doctor´s running to his room. So by the time she got to his door she almost got a heart attack and when she saw that he wasn´t in danger and he was actually awake she dropped both cups.

The splash made both Harvey and Scottie look up and their sight met with very shaking Donna.

Harvey got worried so he asked, "Donna are you ok?"

Donna scoffed laugh, "I ..just saw those doctors coming here and I though..I though..," she was making idiot of herself so she swallowed and continued," I am ok, thanks for asking. I should be the one asking that question. Are you ok Harvey?"

Scottie felt the tension," I will look around and ask someone to clean the mess. Don´t worry Donna." She left to give them some space.

"Hi," said Harvey.

Donna smiled, "Hey yourself."

Harvey pointed to the chair, "please sit down."

She did as he asked and he took her hand and squeezed it and with that one single tear ran out of her eye. "Hey Donna, it´s ok. I am ok. I will just wear splint for a few weeks and it will be ok," after a few minutes of silence he added, "please don´t cry. I hate it."

She smiled at him, " you know if you wanted to take a holiday you could have just said so to Jessica. There is no shame in taking a few days off after working non-stop for a decade. Nobody would think less of you."

He laughed, " you know I just really didn´t want to lose my reputation," he added to make the situation even more lighter and then the doctor came to check on him again.

"Hello , how are you feeling?" asked the sexy lady doctor with flirting obvious in her voice.

"I am good Dr. Novak," he replied and smiled at Donna.

When the doctor was examining his ribs he sighed in pain and Donna became immediately alerted so she stoop up, took his hand and said: "Be careful, he just got from surgery. Can´t you see he is in pain."

Harvey looked at Donna with surprised expression and squeezed her hand in reassurance, "Donna it´s ok. Don´t worry."

Doctor Novak annoyed with his look at Donna just added, "You know miss I don´t think you went to medicine so won´t understand but this is normal procedure," she dismissed her and then looked back at Harvey, "everything looks good mistr Specter. I think you will need to stay just for a day or two. Take it easy. Miss I would recommend you to say goodbye and leave to let mistr Specter rest," she looked at Donna with mean look to let her know she is the superior.

Harvey decided to speak up, "No, Donna please stay," he paused not knowing how to continue, "I just need to keep my mind of the crash, please," he pleaded and Donna couldn´t resist him. She was never able to say no to him, not really, "it looks like I will be staying here on wishes of the patient."

After the doctor left Donna was really angry. How dare she flirting with her patient! Harvey sensed all the tension so he asked, "Penny for your thoughts."

She shook her head," Nothing. She is hot and she was flirting with you. I though you had always wanted a nurse or doctor. You just missed your chance."

He looked at her puzzled. Maybe she really didn´t know. "What? She was bitch to you and I can´t have that. I didn´t missed anything. Besides I am not really interested in doctors or nurses."

She looked at him surprised," How come? What are you interested in?"

He looked at her thinking about what Scottie said. He knew she was right. He needed to come clean with everything because it was already killing him. "I am sorry Donna."

She frowns, "What are you sorry for?"

"For ruining your dress. It was an accident. How can I make it up to you because I can´t take it when you are mad at me," he answered her question.

She let a laugh filled with tremble and more tears made their way out of her eyes, "Harvey," her voice failing her.

He took her hand and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to wipe the tears of her face but he needed to sit down in a different position but that hurt so he winced with pain.

She came closer to him to make sure he was ok, "Harvey, stay still. Doctor said you need rest."

She was in reach so he took the rest of what was left of his courage and put his hand on her right cheek to wipe the tears away. Donna leant into the touch and closer her eyes, "I am sorry, Harvey. I am so sorry for being such a bitch to you. I am not angry. I am really not. You don´t need to go anything," she said her voice trembling. She was a wreck. She could have lost him today.

He couldn´t resist anymore so he pulled her closer and kissed her. Very slowly, pouring all the emotions into it. He pulled of her after few seconds, his hand still holding her hair and face.

She was looking at him with questioning expression so he decided to say something before she came up with some reason to escape him.

"Donna, I am so sorry for not being brave enough back then when you asked me how I love you. I was really scared and confused because you asked me about crossing the line but all this time you had that rule and I didn´t wanna lose you. And in the end that is exactly what happened. I lost you. I know now," he said brushing his hand against her right cheek.

She was looking at him silently because she just didn´t know what to say. So he man up again and said, "I know you think that I am not capable of commitment or stable relationship. But you have always been the exception to that rule. You know I always give advice to people like- Don´t try to lose small, try to win big and if you will never take risks you will have a dull life- and I myself am not following it when it comes to the most important moment in my life. So Donna please believe me when I say I am serious about this."

She nods at him but she continues with the silence so Harvey is getting really nervous and realisation that she is in relationship got to him. He totally forgot. Oh my and he kissed her and that must have make her uncomfortable. "I know you are with Mitchell right now. I don´t wanna be some- happy- couple-breaker but I think you deserve to know that if you would want everything with me, I am in ok? I am here and it´s up to you decide what you want, ok?" he said.

"I am not with Mitchell anymore. We broke up," she said and smiled at his happy expression.

"I am sorry," he said.

"No you are not. Don´t forget that I can see through your shit Harvey," she added and they both laughed.

"Well can you blame me? Look at yourself. You are Donna. His loss and trust me I know how it feels to lose you and I would like to never experience the feeling again," he admitted.

She smiled at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes so then she nodded," Ok," she said.

Harvey looked at her confused, "Ok?"

"Ok," she repeated and then she kissed him. After breaking the kiss she repeated, " I say ok," then she looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Ok. Let´s do this. We are going to be extraordinary," he said and she laughed so hard that it filled his heart with such warm that he couldn´t hold back anymore, "I love you Donna," as he put their foreheads together sighing with contentment.

She inhaled his scent and kissed him one more time.

…...

 **One year later**

"Donna do you know where is my favourite shirt?" looking at the wardrobe with confused look. She was not answering so he asked again: "Donna?"

He found her sitting on the bathroom floor with blank expression. He squat in front of her and took hold of her hands. "Donna are you ok?"

"Honey?" he repeated and then he noticed that she held something in her hands so he pulled a little and that stirred a reaction in her. She looked him in the eyes not saying anything.

He took it and found out that it's a stick. Realisation hit him. It´s not just a stick it´s the stick. He looked her in the eyes and saw fear and insecurity before looking down at the plus sign. She moved a little," here are other three. All positive," as she handed him those sticks.

He took them and looked at them. Sighing with relieve before looking up at her smiling, "we are going to be parents. Wow."

She smiled at him, "can you imagine that we are going to be responsible for a little human being?" she asked still unsure about his reaction.

He sensed her insecurities. He could do it now after all this time. He smiled and took her hand and gave it a huge squeeze, " I think we got a good practice with Mike. And it´s our baby so he or she is going to be awesome. We are going to have baby Donna," he said sweetly and she laughed. Happy tears rolling down her cheeks, "yeah, we are. Our own baby. Oh my god. Two baby Spectors to raise how will I survive," she added jokingly.

He took her into his arms and kissed her hard," I am so happy. You make me so happy Donna," but he was still slightly panicking inside. But that was normal right because soon he will be responsible for little human and that was scary.

She knew that he was scared and that he was doubting himself, "You are going be an amazing dad, Harvey. I know that. Trust me, I am Donna," she kissed him and he laughed happily. She knew him so well and he wouldn´t have it other way. They would just continue being great.

* * *

 _ **So I hope you liked it. I really like Scottie. I think that moments with her were funny and full of sexual tension and discoveries about Harvey. I would like to think that they remained friends.**_

 _ **Please leave feedback.**_

 _ **Nikkolitta :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Tell me

**Hi guys,**

 **I am sorry that I didn´t uploaded anything sooner. I have written some stuff but never finished it cause life happened and it wasn´t my priority.**

 **But these last two episodes gave me so much trouble because I am always thinking about it. And today´s episode was amazing. It was full of emotions and suspense. I love all scenes but I am a big Darvey fan so that got to me the most and I just needed to post this fic.**

 **Let´s hope Thursday is gonna be here real soon! I am scared that writers will leave us with huge cliffhanger.**

 **Feedback is welcomed.**

 **Have a great day guys**

 **TELL ME**

He woke up before her which was very rare. He doesn´t know what it was, if it was the sun, the heat radiating from her body or the dream which he was having. But he woke up nonetheless and now he was looking at her sleeping peacefully next to him. Her auburn wavy hair sprawled on his pillows and the sheets very hugging her just enough so he could see the swell of her breast and her perfect curves.

She was really beautiful and he was overwhelmed with emotions from the last few weeks. And he couldn´t help but gravitate toward her. It was always like that with her, he just couldn´t help it. After so many years she was imprinted in him. He started to caress her shoulder and then he moved to her cheeks and he made soothing circles with the back of his hand. But she moved so he stopped his movements because he just wanted to watch her for a little bit more time.

He was wondering how she did that. How she took hold of him in such an intense way. He knew his childhood caused him many problems with commitment and that was why he went to therapy. But the commitment issues weren´t the only problem it was also his inability to give second chances and except that sometime people just make mistakes. It is in their nature.

When he looks back at how he was treating her and what he did. How she did everything to protect him and to help him achieve his goals and expected nothing in return. How she always helped him to see other side or how she helped him to understand his own feeling. He was getting overwhelmed with his own feeling when he put a lock of hair behind her ear and whispered: "You could destroy me. But I can´t help myself but want you here." And with that she opened her eyes.

 _It was the first time that she slept over. They started to hang out more after the trial. At first celebrating their win but soon it started to get more about just being together. They both needed each other´s company while eating, drinking wine or watching a movie. Until one day it just clicked to him so he bought tickets to some play and they went to theater. He didn´t want the night to end so he suggested buying take out from that shitty Thai place she loves and they went to his place to drink some wine with it. She was laughing at one of his jokes when he kissed her because the urge became so strong he couldn´t not to do it. And she looked at him and said: "Harvey I can´t fool around. Not with you. Not after everything we went through." So he kissed her again and again and here they are almost three months later, she slept at his place._

And right now she is looking at him and says: "And you could destroy me." One simple sentence and it has so much power over him. He is looking at her as her eyes start to swell with unshed tears and she looks away nervously and he hates himself for making her insecure and vulnerable. Because he thinks about her so much and this realizations dawns on him like a fog. And he starts to feel the anxiousness, the shortage of breath and his heart starts to beat so quickly. It is happening again, after he fought he finally get rid of it, panic attack is creeping up on him.

He sits up suddenly gasping for his breath and it makes her look at him. She soon realizes what is wrong and sits up too, taking his hand, "Harvey, shhhh, it´s ok. Everything is ok." But it doesn´t seem to help and he pushes her away trying to say something: "Donna, no…..yo…see…no" She rolls her eyes at him. Because he should know by now that she won´t think any less of him seeing him so vulnerable. So she pushes him of the wall and sits behind him, hugging him from behind whispering to his right ear: "Harvey. Shhh. It is ok. Don´t push me away ok. I am here. So just breathe with me ok? I am not going anywhere. So just breathe with me ok? Take a deep breath with me." She takes a deep breath,"and now breathe out for me ok?" And she breathes out.

"Now let´s do it again Harvey. It is just you and me here, ok? Breath in….breath out….good…breathe in…everything is ok…breathe out." After few minutes his heart rate calms down and his breathing even outs too but she still whispers: "it´s ok Harvey. It´s just you and me."

He moves to take her hands in his and he intertwined their fingers. She get curious about what triggered it because she thought it was associated with his abandoned issues. "Harvey, what happened? Why did you have panic attack?" she squeezes his hands to reassure him. When he doesn´t answer she tries to get from their position to look him in the eyes but he cannot take it right now so he holds her firmly and says:"You. It was you"

"Me? What did I do?" she asks confused.

"Everything. You did everything. How can´t you see it Donna? I woke up to see you sleeping next to me. After such a long time of me insisting you stay overnight and you insisting on going home, you stayed. And I wanted that for a long time. So I was laying next to you and I realized how happy you make me. I know I have so many issues and problems. But when it comes to you everything is different because I don´t feel so scared anymore. I feel like I can overcome them even if it will be hard because I am me nonetheless. And.." he swallows.

After what felt like hours but it was only over one minute, she can´t take it anymore and asks: "And?" squeezing his hand.

"And you just make me feel things and want things I never knew I wanted. I realized that I want to wake up with you more often and that I don´t mind sharing my insecurities with you. And I just wanna experience things like dancing with you, going on dates or to theaters and showing you off because you are one hell of a catch. And I don´t mind being in tracksuits with you, drinking coffee and eating chunky money out of box while watching our secret pleasures in TV. And you have this potential to destroy me but you still looked down, feeling so insecure. Because Donna how can you not know? You are supposed to know everything," he pauses.

"Supposed to know what Harvey," she asked because he is making her so confused. He releases her from his grip and turns around to look at her.

"That you are different. And when I say I love you, you shouldn´t question me with questions like how I love you. Because.., Donna, you make me feel all those things and I am scared because I don´t know what to do and I just don´t want to screw it up. And I know it´s not gonna be all rainbows and unicorns. I know that hard time will come and I am gonna be a jerk but I want you to promise me - to help me not to screw this up because we have so much to lose. I don´t know what lies in the future for us but I know that I am happy. And I panicked because how can you not know?" he says and realizes that she is crying.

He moves closer and raises his hand to wipe of her tears: "Donna, please don´t cry. I can´t handle it. Please Donna, tell me what you want. Because I know I am selfish jerk and you are so used to put my needs first but Donna, I really need to know what you want. Please don´t hold back. I can take it. I won´t run, I promise. What do you want Donna? Tell me because I don´t want to screw it up."

She starts crying even more so she hugs him. "You are an idiot," she mumbles. And he chuckles:"Nothing that we didn´t know before. But Donna I am serious. I don´t want you to be insecure because as I told you before. You are one of the most amazing women that I know. And I know it is hard to deal with me and with all my issues. So be selfish for once. Tell me, Donna."

She laughs and cries at the same time. "I love you Harvey. So I just want us. Right now, in this moment I just want us."

…..

So that´s it guys! I hope you liked it. Feedback is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: Just another weekend

**Hi guys,**

 **so another super short-story is here. I just cannot focus on something too long right now.**

 **Thursday is coming. I hope to write one more story before they release the episode. I am also thinking about writing something from Donna´s point of view and also something not so sugary sweet.** **We have a new baby in family so everyone has just become super touchy-feely-fluffy person. It´s amazing, the miracle of life.**

 **Enjoy,**

* * *

 **Just another weekend**

"Daddy, wakey wakey," whispered a little girl while trying to climb on the bed. After a while she achieved her goal and sits next to her dad and shook him a little bit: "Daddy, it´s time to wake up. Mommy said that you need to make your pancakes because we are hungry."

Harvey was having a really great dream about Donna. He loves dreams about Donna because let´s face it, she is sexy as hell and she always makes him feel happy but than some voice woke him up. It sounded like a voice of a little girl so he opened his eyes and saw a little ginger haired girl sitting next to him.

As she saw his eyes open: "Daddy, finally. Me and mommy are hungry. Can you make us pancakes, pretty please?" He wiped his eyes in order to wake himself up and soon the confusion was gone. Sometimes in the early morning he was a bit confused about reality because he just couldn´t believe how his life changed in the last 5 years.

He smiled, cupped his little girls head and kissed her on the forehead. She giggled and he pulled her into a hug. "Hey baby girl. How are you? Are you hungry?"

"Yeees daddy, mommy and me are both soo hungry," she replied excitedly.

He chuckled: "Okay sweetheart let´s make some pancakes."

He saw her drinking tea and sitting by the kitchen counter. He loved weekends because he gets to spend them with his girls doing anything that make them happy.

"Hey beautiful," he caressed her hair and gave her kiss on the head. She turned and smile:"Good morning handsome. I am sorry that we wake you up but we were so hungry."

He chuckled and kissed her on the lips, quick but still passionate. "And you send her because you knew I can´t say no to her."

"I am not apologizing for who I am," she replied and kissed him once again.

…...

They ate pancakes, drank orange juice and listened to little Emma chatting about her week in preschool.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Harvey asked his girls.

"I wanna go to the natural history museum because I wanna see dinosaurs like in Night in the Museum. Pretty please?" said Emma and looked at both of her parents with puppy eyes.

"Yes sweetheart but we need to ask mommy if she is up for it?" Harvey said.

Donna rolled her eyes at their strategy. "Of course baby girl. Go get dressed and brush your teeth. We are gonna leave in 1hour ok?" And with that she ran of to her room.

"Jeez, she is all you with those puppy eyes," she said pretending to be angry but he saw right through her pretend and laughed.

"But you still love us both, so I am going to keep taking chances because it is very effective method".

"Yes I do. And yes it is," she kisses him.

…...

"Oh, can I have this stuffed green dinosaur, pretty please?" she looked at him again with her puppy eyes.

"Sweetheart you have so many things already. Maybe next time ok?" said Donna.

"But mommy I know that this dinosaur will protect me from monsters during night so I will be a big girl sleeping in my own bed," she begged and added:"Daddy, please?"

Once Donna saw his expression she knew she lost this battle. He was a sucker. But she looked at him sternly and said:"Harvey, we cannot give her everything she wants. We discussed this already."

"But Donna, she is gonna be a big girl, right baby?" he asked.

Emma energetically nodded her head:"Yes daddy, I promise. Big big girl."

After they bought her the stuffed dinosaur she was jumping ahead of them and talking to her new toy. So Donna finally said what was on her mind:"She has you so wrapped around her little finger. You are sucker. As if you want her to be a big girl. You just want her to stay little forever. Harvey seriously you cannot do this all the time. You need to take my side once in a while. It´s confusing her and it´s making me look like I am the worst. Soon there will be more of us and we cannot afford not to be on the same side when we are gonna be outnumbered," she says angrily and rubs her growing belly. She goes to catch up with their girl and takes her hand.

He stays there looking at them in awe but still angry at himself because Donna was right. He cannot do this to her all the time because she is an amazing mum and he doesn´t want their children to look at her like she is the mean person.

He takes her hand and squeezes it: "I am sorry. I know we talked about it and you are right. I am gonna do better I promise. I don´t want to be the favorite parent. You are the most amazing mum. I love you."

She smiles at him, tears fall from her eyes and she kisses him in the middle of museum. He is taken aback by that affection in public because it is so untypical for them.

"Please don´t cry," he whispers.

She laughs:"Stop being so romantic than. I hate it. I am so emotional during this pregnancy. I don´t feel like me anymore," she adds and he frowns because he knows this pregnancy is hard for her. And he wants to make it better for her.

…...

"Michael. Michael Specter has a really nice right to it," says Donna teasingly and Harvey just rolls his eyes.  
"We are not naming our kid after Mike, Donna," he says sternly.

She laughs:"Harvey, everyone already knows you care about him. He would be so happy. Ok what about a middle name? Michael can be middle name for one of them?"

He signs, "ok, middle name it is."

"What about Gordon as a middle name for the other one? Or a first name if you want?" she asks looking at him with worried face.

He looks up from the baby names book right to her yes. Oh god, how he loved her. She knows him so well. "Donna,.." he swallows the lump in his throat. "Yes, Gordon as middle name sounds great. Thank you. That means so much for me. And what about your dad´s name? What about James Michael Specter?" he asks and put his hands on her belly.

She is on the verge of the tears again so she kisses him. "Yes Harvey. That sounds nice. And what about David Gordon Specter?" she asks. He bends down, roles up her nightgown and kisses her belly. "I love it. We have names for our little boys," and she kisses him one more time. Before they get carried away, little voice interrupts: "Mommy?"

They break the kiss and pull of each other and look at their daughter standing at the doorstep with the green dinosaur tucked under her arm.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I am scared of the lightning," she says her voice sounding so vulnerable.

"Sweetheart, you said you are gonna be a big girl with your green dinosaur," says Donna and kisses her forehead.

"I know mommy but Dinno is scared too. He never saw lightning," she adds and looks at her mum and then at her dad.

"Of course baby. But just today because Dinno doesn´t know and next time he will be able to protect you ok? Because we will teach him a don´t be scared song,ok?" says Harvey.

Donna sighs, takes her little girls hand and helps her to get into the bed.

"Ok, daddy. I promise next time I am gonna be a big girl," she nods and crawls over to her dad and snuggles to him.

"You are gonna be a big sister soon so you need to be a big girl," adds Harvey and kisses her forehead.

"I will be the bestes big sister in the world. Good night mommy. Good night daddy," she says and yawns.

"Yes you are gonna be the best big sister," says Donna and kisses her daughter one more time.

"I love you both to the moon and back," she mumbles before her breathing evens out and she is fast asleep.

"I know what we said. That she needs to start sleeping on her own. But there is going to be five of us really soon and I just want to have her for myself for a little while," he takes Donnas hand and kisses her knuckles.

She laughs because she knows where all this is coming from. He didn´t had the greatest childhood, his father was always on some tours and his mother found affection in other men arms. So he wanted to give their children everything he lacked. He was being an amazing dad so she couldn´t really stay mad at him so she just smiled: "Harvey, I am not mad. You are right it´s gonna be just the three of us for a short time and we should enjoy it. You are an amazing dad, Harvey. You don´t need to worry about anything. She loves you and adores you and boys are going to too. Good night"

He smiles because he knows she is not bad at him because of his childhood issues and loves her for it even more. "I am happy, Donna. I love weekends. Good night," He smiles because he is happy. Donna is an amazing wife and even better mother. Their little girl is healthy, smart and simply perfect and soon they will have two baby boys and it´s so much better than he dreamed about. He still loves his job and wants to be the best but his life is about much more important things now. He has this amazing family and just laying in bed with them makes him so happy. He is such a lucky guy.

* * *

 **So that´s it guys. Feedback is appreciated. If you have some ideas what I should write about or what would you like to see more (Hurt Donna, etc..) just write and I am gonna take it into consideration. I promise to do better work I really want to improve my English and I see this as one of the best ways to do it.**

 **Have a great week and let´s hope that Thursday is gonna be epic and more. :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Spring it on you

_Hi guys,_

 _it is me again. I know that I haven´t posted for some time already but I guess that life got in the way. But now I am missing Suits while waiting on Season 6B. My imagination is running while after the last scene of the fall season finale. And I miss all those amazing fanfiction writers that are not posting so regularly right now. I miss my regular income of Darvey stories and the fluff._

 _So here it comes. Enjoy!_

 _PS - I am sorry for the grammar mistakes but today I really don´t care :D_

 _Today is a good day to have a great day, don´t you agree?_

* * *

Another busy day behind them. They were celebrating in Harvey´s office. By them, he means Mike, Rachel, Donna and him. Louis went already home to be with his pregnant fiancé. It was a miracle, that after all the struggle connected with Mike´s imprisonment then him "selling" his own client out and Jessica´s leaving, the firm was still standing and getting stronger day by day.

Jazz music was playing in the background and everybody was standing and moving to the slow rhythm of music while holding glass of scotch, except for him. He was leaning on his desk and watching them having a good time.

He got interrupted from his thinking when Mike spoke to him. "Harvey, are you here?" he looked up and smiled. "I was just saying that me and Rachel are going. I think she had too much to drink and she has school tomorrow."

"Of course. Take care. See you tomorrow," Harvey replied.

"See ya. Man, we did it again! This calls for high five." Mike got excited again and Harvey just chuckled and added: "Yes we did. Well Donna did most of the hard work."

"Yeeah, Donna, the goddess. You are amazing," and with that Mike hugged her. "Well, thank you for acknowledging my awesomeness. But it is nothing new. I was just being me."

…...

"One more drink before we go?" asked Donna.

Harvey smiled, "sure, why not." He was watching her pouring them another double shot of scotch, "You are truly amazing Donna. We would have never..I would have never made it without you. Thank you."

She blushed,"We are a team Harvey," and she handed him over his drink.

"Let´s go. I will take you home," said Harvey to Donna.

"Oh. You don´t need to do that Harvey. I am a big girl so I can manage," she winked at him.

"Nonsense Donna. Please let me do this for you," he said as he helped her to get into her coat.

"Ok. Thanks."

They were in the elevator and he was watching her while taking all the courage he needed to speak up. "Take tomorrow off. You deserve it." This caught her attention and she looked up to him with wide eyes.

"Why? Are you planning on not going to work?" she laughed.

"No. You just deserve to have a day off," he replied.

"Harvey, I told you, we are a team. It was nothing. I don´t need a day off," she said firmly but with smile.

"Why are you making it so hard for me? Woman you work 24/7 so just take the goddam day off," he laughed and she eyed him with curious look.

"Harvey Specter, what are you up to? I know that look. You are up to something."

"And what if I am?" he dared.

"Spill," she replied.

"I thought you would like a day off to go shopping because we have reservations at 6 pm at the new place you are dying to go - the Affair. After that I am taking you to a play. Did I assume wrongly that you would like to go shopping?" It took all his energy to keep the straight face because he loves it when he manages to surprise her. It was almost an impossible thing to do so because after all she is Donna.

Her eyes widened, she was shocked. Did Harvey Specter planned something and I did not even notice? But she recovered quickly because she needed to keep her cool. "Oh so the day off is for me to go shopping, have dinner and go to the theatre. My favorite activities and when it comes to theatre you try to avoid it at all cost so what do you need Harvey?" she raised her eyebrow so she would look more intimidating.

He just chuckled again. Donna wondered what was it with him today? He was just all chuckles and smiles.

"Nothing. I just wanna thank you for everything you did these last couple of months."

…...

She was a little nervous during the dinner, hell she was nervous during the whole evening but still she was also very relaxed. Dinner was amazing, conversation was light and funny and she thought she was having a great time. She was thinking about why did he decide to treat her well and about what will he want for the return. But when she discovered that he is taking her to a play that was suppose to be sold out and she was dying to see play Barbra Streisand - she almost flipped and all these questions disappeared.

She was wrong when she thought that this night was just great. This night is amazing and it is gonna get even better because c´mon Barbra Streisand were her current thoughts. And while she was mumbling excitingly how amazing this night is and asking him how the hell did he manage to obtain these tickets, it happened.

…...He kissed her.

To say that she was shocked was an understatement of the year so it took her a while to catch up with him, to close her eyes, kiss him back and to run her fingers through his hair. It was sweet, passionate and quite a short kiss because he pulled away quite soon. All the thoughts about his intentions came back again and overloaded her mind so she wasn´t able to speak up and she just stared at him with wide eyes.

"So I guess the gig is up. You don´t need to worry your pretty head about my intentions anymore." he said but she was still not responding so he added: "I swear I wanted to wait a bit longer. I wanted to take you on a proper date with dinner and with something you love. I wanted to speak about my intentions after seeing the play. I really did not wanna spring this on you like this, but I just couldn´t wait any longer. I just wanted to kiss you the moment I saw you in this dress."

She finally spoke up:"This dress?" she was still unable to create whole sentences cause the only thing going trought her mind was something like this: - The gig is up? Seriously? Gig is up? What? Did not wanna spring this on me? How the hell can he think he can put something like this into context where he does not spring it on me. He kissed me. This is huge. Stop it Donna. Pay attention. -

He chuckled,"Well actually not just this dress. I wanted to kiss you for so long now. I cannot pinpoint the day when I didn´t wanted to kiss you - to be precise."

"Harvey," and when she was about to say a whole sentence the gong announced that the play is about to start so he added: "Donna, I just wanted to make myself clear about my intention. I consider this as a date. But it is up to you if you would like to call this date too. Don´t worry now. Let´s go and see the play, ok?" and because her eyes were even wider now, he just took hold of her hand and slowly lead her to their seats.

…...

She couldn´t concentrate on the play in the beginning but eventually her artistic heart have won over and she got pulled into the play completely.

With Harvey it was a different story. He was not a fan of theatres but he wouldn´t mind it when he was with her of when he was watching her play.

But today it was a different story because all his energy was focused on watching her how she is enjoying the play. He was thinking about what will come next, if she will be open to dating him or if she will get cold feet and try to brush it of. The only thing he was sure of was that he will fight for her because she deserved it.

…...

"So did you enjoy the play?" he asked Donna.

She smiled and looked up to him: "Harvey, I think we both know that you know that I loved it because you were watching me all night. Do you even know what the play was about?".

He smiled,"Guilty as charged. You can be very distracting. You keep pulling my attention on you. I cannot help it. I confess that I did not get much of the play but I still had a great time."

"Jeez Harvey. I just..you cannot spring these stuff on me..I don´t know what to do. This is so sudden." she said nervously.

"Donna. I planned this date exactly 3 months ago." he said.

"What?" she asked and shock was clearly visible in her facial expresion.

"Nothing about this night is sudden. It´s been 12 years in the making. Common you are Donna. Don´t try to tell me that you didn´t notice that I am watching you a lot these last few weeks." he said and after she shook her head as no, he added : "Common even I noticed. I caught myself doing just that. Donna you have to know, right?"

She tilted her head curiously and asked: "Have to know what Harvey?"

…...

"I still can´t believe it took him more than 12 years to realize how amazing you are," said Marcus to Donna as she was holding one month old baby girl.

She just chuckled and added: "Marcus. Leave him be. He has already a lot of regrets and he doesn´t need your smart remarks."

He laughed: "Ok. I got it you got his back. So let me ask you a question. When are planning to have some babies of your own. I know my children would love some cousins."

Her eyes widened and before she could come up with some logical answer, Harvey came into view and said: "Marcus. Are you being a smart ass and commenting on me being a stupid man for waiting so long?"

Marcus raised his hands in self-defence: "Bro I ain´t doing anything. Give me my baby back I think she is hungry. I will take her to Katie. I will leave you be."

"Hey," he said and kissed her.

"Hey." she said.

" Little people running around and making noise. Laughter that fills the air. It is nice. I could get use to this." he said nervously. He was wondering about this topic for few weeks already and he wanted to let her know that he is thinking about it. Thinking about their future, happy life, commitment and even about family.

She stiffened and looked at him with shock, frowning a bit but still answering: "Yeah. Me too."

"Ok," he just added and kissed her again. That is all he needed to hear and he hoped that this conversation calmed her nerves and her worrying about future and his insecurities. He saw the whole picture with her. He should probably buy that engagement ring very soon. With this thoughts he took her hand and kissed her one more time.

…...

"She is perfect, isn´t she?" he said as he wrapped his arms around his wife´s waist.

"Yes, she is. Especially when she is sleeping," Donna added with quiet laughter.

Harvey laughed at that too. "I guess it is a good practice for this little one," he added as he was caressing Donna´s pregnant belly.

She put her hand on his while watching their niece sleep. "I guess it is." She smiled contently after he kissed her neck.

* * *

 _So I guess this is it. I hope you enjoyed and if not I will try to work harder next time :) ._

 _Reviews are appreciated and welcomed !_

 _So till next time._


	5. Chapter 5 : I dream a little dream of us

**Hi, Suit fans!**

 **How are you? It is pretty great again cause the show is back! Well, at least for me cause I got all hyped up and I finished this story.**

 **Be aware there might be some discrepancy because I connected two separate stories and added/corrected third part. Also so grammar mistakes. I did not have the energy to correct everything cause my computer froze and the corrections did not save - lucky me and I really don´t have the luxury of a whole day spending on this and I know that I would fuss about every detail so I just decided to post it!**

 **I wish you a great day! :)**

* * *

 **I dream a little dream of us**

"Harvey, it is so surprising to stumble into you in this place."

"Scottie,…wow, I did not expect to see you here either. How long it´s been?" Harvey asks her.

"Well, I think it will be almost two years. I am here to buy something for my cousin´s baby. She gave birth to a baby girl yesterday so I am trying to pick up some nice present. Do you have some recommendations or should I also buy her a bear that is bigger than me too?" she laughed.

"Well..," but before he had a chance to reply: "Harvey, there is no way that we are buying this enormous bear. Seriously, I told you we can´t buy everything."

"Donna," said Scottie with surprised voiced and once she set her eyes on Donna and more specifically on her belly, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Dana," breathed out Donna. She did not expect to see Scottie anytime soon. Donna doesn´t like to be surprised. She loves to know everything and a shock in form of your man´s ex-girlfriend slash big love was her least favorite thing. She ran her hands over her belly and kept it there in order to protect herself from this awkward and uncomfortable situation.

"But Donna, common, just look at the bear. It´s perfect. I know bug will love it," Harvey looked at her with his puppy eyes.

"Wow," said Scottie.

"I told you not to call our child a bug," she replied somewhat angrily. Well her hormones were all over the place so she had every right to it. And as she said that the baby started kicking quite passionately and she hissed out and ran her hand smoothly over the place.

Harvey saw that and put his hand over the same place. When he felt their baby to kick against his hand, he beamed and said: "Ok. I am sorry. But our peanut agrees with me. This is a sign. We are taking the bear."

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order," said Scottie and pulled them out of their bubble.

Both of them smiled and said their thanks. After brief awkward silence, Harvey said: "Well, I am gonna go to the cashier and buy the bear or we will be late for dinner with Mike and Rachel. It was nice to see you again Scottie." Harvey said and quickly left for the cashiers.

"Harvey Specter in a toy store with the biggest bear is something I never thought I will see," said Scottie.

Donna laughed at that and added nervously: "Me and I both."

"You are nervous. I never thought I will see the great Donna be nervous either," added Scottie.

"Right? The woman who tamed the great Harvey Specter shouldn´t have a reason to be nervous," said Mike and interrupted the silence.

"Hi, guys, what are you doing here?" Donna greeted Mike and Rachel.

"Well you are late and we just saw you through the window and decided to come and join this party. No, I am kidding. We just wanted to buy some little present for my little godson or goddaughter, right?" Mike winked at her.

"Hello Dana, nice to see you after such a long time," said Rachel. "Hi Dana," said Mike.

"Hi, guys. Congratulations on your wedding. I saw the pictures in the newspaper. You were such a beautiful bride Rachel," said Scottie.

"Thank you, Dana."

"Where is Harvey, Donna?" asked Rachel.

"Oh, he is just buying the biggest stuffed bear they had which bring me to Mike´s comment. Guys, I told you that you can´t buy us more things. Harvey already went overboard and everything else that we need is on the list for a baby shower," Donna looked at them sternly.

"Can you blame him, Donna? Common we are just so excited for our first Specter baby."

"But you are ruining all my effort of not spoiling the baby," argued Donna.

"Donna, I promise I will keep him on a leash as far as the gifts go ok?" said Rachel.

"So he can disobey you sometimes. Cause the way I knew him was that your word was the gold," said Scottie.

"Heh. Those were the golden times. He does whatever he wants when it comes to the baby. I have my hands full with him. It is all so sudden."

"12 years in the making doesn´t sound so sudden to me," said Scottie which made both Rachel and Mike laugh.

 **…...**

" _Yes mom, I will come. I promised. I am not coming for niece´s dance recital. Yes. I will bring her….Ok. See you on the weekend. Bye," said Harvey and hanged up the phone._

" _Donna? Can you please come in for a bit before you leave," said Harvey to the intercom._

" _Yes. But I am not leaving. I just ordered us a Thai food because a long night is ahead of us," said Donna._

 _He moved his head to the side as to get a better look at her in order to scan her posture and a crooked smile appeared on his mouth. "You don´t need to help me with all the administration, Donna. You already did too much and you should go home and take some rest."_

" _Nonsense Harvey, we will finish it sooner and plus, everybody needs to eat so we can enjoy this working night in each other's company, right?" she winked at him._

" _Yes thanks, Donna."_

" _Hmmm, this is so good," said Harvey._

" _I know. I picked it. I told you that shitty Thai place is not as shitty as you portrait it to be." They both laughed at that._

" _So, eh. Sofia has dance recital during the weekend. And I was wondering since you are a person who loves art and when you were her age you probably did similar things..well, I was thinking you could join me?" he looked at her briefly before he diverted his attention to the box with rice and meat._

" _So I could be your guidance and tell you when to clap and shout enthusiastically?" asked Donna curiously with eyebrows raised._

 _He looked her in the eyes, smiled and said:"Yes, exactly. Please, I would really like to take. I really don´t want to cause a scene but the relationship with my mom and the rest of my family is not yet perfect. And everybody loves you and you create a great atmosphere so I…"_

" _You need me?" Donna asked and they both laughed – remembering the time when he said that he needs her._

" _Yes I do, so will you?" he asked insecurely._

" _Yes Harvey, I will come. It´s been ages since I saw Marcus."_

" _Good," he smiled._

" _Good."_

 **…...**

"Have you ever pictured having kids with Scottie?" Donna asked Harvey when they were at home lying in their bed.

"What?" his head jerked to her direction. He was surprised but when he took a good look at her, he saw she was nervous by the way she was biting her lower lip and laying her hands protectively over her belly. "What brought this on?" he asked.

"I don´t know. It is just….well, I always thought she is going to be the one you will end up with. I thought you will call her after the Mike mess. And today, we saw her and it just came to the front of my mind again. That´s all," she said and he just nodded his head as if he was thinking.

After short silence pause she asked again: "So have you?"

"I forgot," he said.

"You forgot whether you imagined having children with her or not? Don´t give me that bullshit," Donna replied angrily.

"No, I mean. I forgot that I asked her if it´s ok to call her after the Mike mess is over."

"Ah," she said.

"Well, I don´t even know why I said it in the first place because at the time my mind was full of Mike´s case, my issues with mom and you. After the Mike mess was over, a new mess was in the picture. But most importantly you were still there with me even after everything and I guess that was it. I didn´t need anything else," said Harvey and kissed Donna´s forehead.

She closed her eyes and nodded a yes but she was still curious so she pressured on her question: "But did you?"

He laughed at her persistence. "I did think about having kids with her but I had a feeling of something not being right with that image." He knew she was insecure about herself due to his past and ability to screw everything up and hormones were making everything worse. He got used to her outbreaks of anger and crying so he wanted to do everything to make her happy and sure about herself. "Donna, do you remember the time after Jessica left and me and Louis had that fall out about who is going to be the managing partner. You touched the topic of my mother – a topic which was forbidden before," she nodded and he continued. "Well, you said that I see PSL as my family and I try to fill a void, created by pushing my biological family away from and that you are afraid that none of you can fill that void. You were wrong back then. Since the day I met you and got to know you, you became my family. You are the most important person to me and you are all I need. And now we are expecting our peanut and I couldn´t be happier. I know my past makes you wonder and worried but you are the only relationship I did not screw up because even though you deserve someone better than me."

 **...**

" _She was amazing. She is really talented. You and Marcus are lucky to have such amazing children," said Donna to Katie when they were sitting in the kitchen, drinking wine._

" _Thank you, Donna. And thank you for spending time with her and telling her stories and sharing advice with her. I didn´t know you had such promising career," said Katie._

 _Donna looked down for a moment before adding: "Nonsense Katie. It was just a big dream."_

" _That´s not true. You are really talented. She wins secretarial talent show every year of course but she also made me like Shakespeare. Your closing night was spectacular. Huge standing ovation," said Harvey when he came to the kitchen with his mother and to get a beer for himself and his brother._

" _Mom, do you want wine or something else? Marcus and I are watching football you can join us," said Harvey._

" _It´s alright, Harvey. I am going to stay here with girls and drink some wine. You boys have fun," said his mother and run her hands over his back in a comforting matter. After he left she launched her mission._

" _So Donna, tell me something about yourself. What were your dreams when you came to New York."_

" _Well I wanted to be an actress but it was a tough job. A lot of competition and not so much money so I started working in the DA´s office as a legal secretary," said Donna._

" _Interesting. And there you met Harvey and you started working together?" asked Harvey´s mother._

" _Yes. Actually, I kinda convinced him that he needs me as a secretary because it was supposed to be just a temporary job and he was eventually come to work for Pearson Hardman so it was a logical step," said Donna._

" _But instead you went with him. What changed," asked Katie._

" _Well..eh. I liked being a legal secretary because I am good at it and I stopped holding onto acting cause it was just a childhood dream. Besides Harvey is really a good boss – treats me right," said Donna but continued avoiding their eye contact which god Lily thinking._

" _But enough about me, I want to know some embarrassing Harvey moments," said Donna._

" _Well, I got a few of them. Let´s fill up our glasses it is going to be a long night," said Lily and they all laughed._

 **…...**

" _I can´t believe that she told you that," said Harvey._

" _Well, what can I say, I am Donna," she replied and they both laughed._

" _Yes, you are…I wanted to say thank you for coming with me and helping me to deal with..everything. I appreciate it and as soon as we get to the city we are going to Nougatine for breakfast and to buy some new handbag," he winked at her._

" _You are welcome. It was nice being with your family and getting to know your mom. I see some resemblance. Harvey, you don´t need to buy me anything. I had a great time," she replied. Quiet fell over them and it got weird so Donna decided to go to sleep. "Well I am tired and I want to be fresh for tomorrow's adventures with kids so I am going to bed. Night Harvey," she said and when upstairs but in the middle of the stairs, Harvey called out to her: "Donna?"_

 _She turned,"yes?"_

 _Shit. He just didn´t have the guts. "Good night," said Harvey and she smiled and replied the same._

 **…...**

 ** _\- start of a dream-_**

 _"Daddy?" soft voice woke him up and he opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight. Two small children. Red-haired girl and fair-brown haired boy._

" _Can we join you and mommy in bed?" asked the little girl holding her bear._

" _Of course you can baby," said Harvey and cuddled them in bed between him and Donna._

 _After a while, he went to make them breakfast and when he came he saw Bobby. Bobby lying in bed with Donna and his kids, telling them stories about a horrible king who always worked in an office and took no interest in his family._

" _That is our daddy," said the little boy._

" _Yes, you are right, little guy. That is why I am here. To take you to my kingdom to take care of you and your mommy all day and all night. We will play games all the time."_

" _Yaay," said the kids and started leaving._

" _Sorry Harvey, but we are leaving you," said Donna._

 _He couldn´t move. He couldn´t speak. He just stood there and watch his family leave with Bobby._

 ** _-end of the dream-_**

 _Then he woke up. His breathing was quick and erratic._

" _Harvey, are you ok?" asked Harvey´s mom._

" _Yes mom, I am fine. I just had a shitty dream that´s all," said Harvey._

" _Oh well, I am sorry baby. What happened?" asked Lily._

" _Oh just some work stuff," he lied._

" _I find it hard to believe that because you said Donna´s name and then you added –please, don´t leave me, so do you want to try and tell me the truth now, son?" she pushed for an honest answer._

" _Mom. I…she was leaving me again and I just couldn´t move or say anything. I could not stop her. It´s ok. I am fine. She is not leaving. She is back at working with me. It´s ok," he said reassuring himself but soon he realized that he actually said that aloud._

" _What do you mean by again?" asked Lily._

" _Nothing, mom. It´s just.." fortunately before he had a chance to reply, Donna interrupted them by saying: "Good morning Specter family."_

 _ **...-later that day** –_

 _Everyone was on the playground with kids doing some crazy things and screaming with delight well, everyone except for Harvey and his mom. They were sitting on a bench, watching them._

" _You were right. Donna is something special," said his mom._

" _Yeah, she is," smiled Harvey._

" _So when are you going to tell her?" she nudged his shoulder._

" _What do you mean? Tell her what?" he asked cluelessly._

" _That you are in..," she stopped because she knew her son and his commitment issues with a big and meaningful word so instead she added: "well, that you really like her."_

 _Harvey´s eyes widened. "Mom,.." but she interrupted him before he came up with some lame excuse: " I booked a table at Marcuse´s restaurant for 7 pm. Take her on a date," said his mom._

 _His eyes widened even more. "Harvey, I was not born yesterday. You are my son. I am not blind. I see what effect she has on you. If it wasn´t for her, you would be probably snatching some sarcastic comments to Bobby´s direction. Don´t think I didn´t notice how you look at her and behave around her. Her word is golden. She convinced you to reconcile with me. I like her."_

" _My therapist told me that I cannot be in functioning relationship before I make peace with my past and reconcile with you – until I fill the void and damages I have done," said Harvey. "It is funny, she is just that kind of a person that makes an imprint on you and I have no idea what to think anymore. Dreams are confusing me. I still dream about her leaving me for somebody else. I don´t understand," said Harvey._

" _So that was the dream about," she stated._

" _Hmm." Confirmed._

" _Well Harvey, I know it is scary but everything that is worth it is scary that is what it makes so special. Maybe you should at the dreams about her leaving from different side – not that she is leaving you for someone else when you are together but maybe she is leaving you for someone else in the future because you are not able to ask her to date you. She needs to live her life. You have built this relationship for 13 years. You care about her right?" asked Lily with a curious look._

" _Yes, I…" love her he thinks but doesn´t say. However, he doesn´t realize that his mother knows._

 ** _...-Later that day –_**

" _Harvey, no you didn´t" laughed Donna._

" _Yes I did," smiled Harvey. It was an amazing night. The atmosphere and food in his brother´s restaurant were just perfect. They talking all night and laughing a lot too. But he knew he needed to come clean and tell her his intentions. He was really nervous. He didn´t know what to say even though he thought about it maybe hundred times. He was just so nervous. She was, well Donna and she deserved everything and he was just..well just him. Just like a band-aid right, he though._

" _I never saw it coming. You just kinda got into my system. Nobody could nor can compare to you. I really did not have a choice. You were always right." Harvey said and just after he finished he realized that it probably even didn´t make sense and he did not envision it liked this._

 _Her head shot up with shock and also confusion. "Harvey, what.." she was surprised. Donna doesn´t like to be surprised._

" _Oh shit," he murmured. "I did not plan it like this. So I..this is a date. No that´s not how I meant to sound it..I…" her eyes widened – a date?- she thought. Then she observed him and realized that he is nervous like really nervous. Harvey is never nervous. Shit, this is serious she, though._

" _Well, what I wanted to say is that I invited you for this dinner with hidden agenda. I was too chicken to ask you on a date and that is why I said that it´s just a dinner to show you that Marcus is doing really great. I was afraid that you would say no. I am still afraid, but I thought that if we have a great night and you will have a good time, you just might take a pity on me after 13 years and say yes," he stopped talking and observed her – her expression showing pure shock._

 _Her mouth was open a little bit. She definitely didn´t expect this and it made her angry because she is not used to be outside of her comfort zone. "So you decided to get me drunk so I will say yes? Yes to what Harvey," she said bitterly which surprised him a lot._

" _I..no I did not want to get you drunk. I..," he trailed off into his thoughts._

" _You what Harvey? Thought that you will just spring this on me and expect me to what? I don´t understand. Harvey. We have been here already and it broke us apart. I am not going through the aftermath again. You need to tell me exactly what you mean. You can just spring this on me and then run away. I need to know how you mean a date?" she said._

 _Again with the how. She was a frustrating woman that was driving him crazy. "I love you, Donna. And I don´t know how to explain how. I just know that we have built this relationship for 13 years and you became the most important person in my life. You are such an amazing woman and I fell apart after you left. It took me a long time to realize why it was. But yes a panic attack comes my way just at the thought of you leaving me. I had no problem to send away Scottie but…I have just a dream of you and our kids leaving me and I get a panic attack. I know that you are the only person I trust and open up to. I realized that I actually like you butting into my business. I like sharing important or silly moments with you. You just make everything so easy and more enjoyable. And you were always right. I did fall for you and now all I want is to have you and not to share you with anyone. That´s all I know and I realize that I have not much to offer – I am handful and you deserve so much but I cannot go on without telling you, so I know that I did not exactly say you how but I just…" he stopped because he didn´t know how to continue and she still didn´t say anything. She just put her hand to her mouth and her eyes were filled with tears. – holy shit she, though!_

" _You imagined us having kids?" she asked after a pause that was too long for his liking._

 _What?- he, though. I said that aloud when, what? Oh, the dream. "Yes, I do have dreams about you, us, family…" he answered._

" _Omg," she breathed out and then she stood up and he, though – this is it, this is the moment I will lose her, she is leaving._

 _But then – she came to his chair then bent down and kissed him hard. She then sits down on his lap, hugged him and buried her head in his shoulder. He was in shock, he pushed the chair a bit more from the table and hugged her even tighter after she started crying. Feeling totally hopeless and confused but then she said: "Gosh, I love you. So much. I love you, Harvey."_

 **… _..._**

"I love you," she said and hugged him as tight as her belly allowed it. " You are the most important person for me too. I did fall for you too. I was and am jealous but I have you and I will never share you. Harvey, I...I don´t want you thinking you are not worthy of me. You are an amazing, caring, loyal, intelligent and kind person. You love fiercely and loyally and so deeply. I am lucky to have you and have this life with you. Our baby is so lucky to have you as a father. I would never trade this for anything. I know it took us so long to get here but it was all so worth it. I stuck around because deep down I knew it would end like this. You are worthy of my love and this life we have. I don´t want you saying nor thinking I deserve better cause as far as I am concerned this is it - you and me and our family - this is everything, this is us." she said and looked at him.

Tears in his eyes but smiling. "I love you too. So much. Yes, you are right. This is everything."

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it Darvey fans. I am sorry but again I could not help it and make it super fluffy and out of character. I have in mind also a story without such a happy ending so bear with me.**

 **BTW: THIS IS US is also a reference to that new TV show cause it´s just great - a total rollercoaster of emotions.**

 **Comments are very much welcomed and appreciated.**

 **Have a great day,**

 **Nikkolitta :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Just another day

_**HI guys!**_

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your reviews and for following my story and me as a author. I really appreciate it and I really appreciate that you take your time and write a review. You guys are amazing! I hope you will like also this one.**_

 _ **Have a great day**_

* * *

The wedding was beautiful, romantic, intimate and exactly what they all needed. After Jessica´s departure, Mike´s struggling with life after prison and Rachel´s troubles with becoming a lawyer, the wedding made everyone more content and happy. It was time for celebration of love and family. Time to appreciate that life was not only about achieving your business or career goals but about creating connections full of love, trust, and support. Because in the end, it is all about people you can count on. About people that are the first choice when you want to confess with your worries and troubles or with the happy stuff – like being in love. Harvey always considered the firm as a family and he mentioned it several times so it was not surprising that they all have been aware of that fact. Mike and Rachel cared about Donna and Harvey. They were both grateful to them for everything they did for them before, during and after Mike´s imprisonment. They loved them and considered them family too. Right now, they were watching them dancing together when both the music and their posture changed. Mike chuckled and said:"I still can´t believe that Donna haven´t figured it out yet." "Shut up or you will spoil it," replied Rachel and looked at Mike, after which they kissed again.

"Heh," chuckled Harvey. Donna raised her eyebrows and looked at him. He understood this gesture, he knows her more then she realizes. "Miles David," he said but after she kept looked at him, he continued: "He reminds me of you."

"Oh, so you are never gonna live me down that I scratched your Miles David," she said with pretending annoyance.

"No, Donna. It just reminds me of you. That´s it," and he looks at her intensely and smiles.

He does that a lot recently. She noticed. She saw the way he was looking at her at the ceremony during their vows which were right to the point. It was like universe was laughing at her and he was confusing her lately. He grew up so much and he doesn´t need her so much anymore. She doesn´t know what to do with it. But she continues to pretend that everything is ok and continues dancing with him.

…..

"Thank you, Donna. You don´t need to help me clean this up, I will just hire somebody to do it," says Harvey.

"Nonsense Harvey, that is just waste of money. I like to be busy so it´s another plus point I guess," she replies and arranges the flowers into a vase.

"I am sorry that the business with Benjamin did not work out," he says.

"It´s ok, Harvey. I get it, The Donna was not that something ground breaking. It was just one small device in a pond with million devices but it was fun. Benjamin is a good guy," she replies.

"Donna,…" he stops but when she raises her gaze to meet his eyes, he continues. "I. It´s not true. The Donna is special but Donna is only one and I…" he trails off. She scrutinizes his facial expressions and realization hits her. He did something.

"Harvey, what did you do?" she asks angrily.

He puffs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I didn´t want The Donna to become viral so I made deal with investors."

"Why would you do that?" she leaves behind all the work.

He can see that she is getting really angry. She takes his silence offensive and starts to pack up her things. "I can´t believe you, Harvey." He catches her wrist and spins her around and looks to her eyes.

"I am sorry. I just…it was such an impulsive decision. I am an asshole. …I guess I have never been good at sharing you and…You were not there to talk some sense into me…" he trails off.

"So it is my fault?" she accuses him.

"No, it´s not. Please don´t leave me. You can´t leave me too, Donna" he says and he looks genuinely scared.

"Can´t ?" she laughs sadly. "Harvey, why did you destroy the only business opportunity I had? You knew what it meant to me. I wanted something more," she says.

"Don´t think I don´t know that?" he says, his voice filled with anger is rising.

"What do you mean by that?" Donna asks.

"I knew you wanted more. I could see it. You were going distant in some way. Looking for other opportunities and I just can´t have that. I can´t …you can´t leave me. I need you," he states.

"But you don´t. Not really, not anymore," she states quietly.

His eyebrows rise and he asks: "What do you mean by that?"

"Harvey, common. You grew up so much. You are more in charge of your temper and emotions, with exception of this situation apparently, but you are making more rational decisions and you are co-managing partner. And I need something more now," Donna says.

"what is it that you want, Donna? Anything, just name it and you can have it. Do you want more work or some other type of work? DO you want to act again? We can work out some schedule. You are wrong I still need you. You helped me to get where I am. You make me better," he says sincerely.

She sighs, "Harvey, you cannot do this everytime some opportunity comes my way. You can´t punish me for wanting to have a life. Why do you keep doing this? For 12 years I did everything to help you reach your goals. It was a lot of work, you were a handful and when there is time for my turn. You stab me in the back? Why can´t you goddam support me?" she spits the words out.

"Because you can´t leave me," he screams at her.

"Again with this. Why?" and after some silence, she asks again: "Harvey, I swear to god if you don´t tell me why can´t I leave you then I ... You think I am stupid? You don´t think that I didn´t notice that together with your personal growth you changed? That you started looking at me differently? That you started act around me differently? I am Donna, I am not blind. And then you sabotage my business project. Do you want to control everything I do? You don´t want me to live my life? Why can´t I leave you? After you betray me like that? Why shouldn´t I leave you?" Donna says and looks at him with that look that says it all.

He needs to come out with the truth. Now or he will lose her. "You are right. I look at you like that. I have been doing that for a long while now. I don´t wanna sabotage your happiness. I want you to be happy. I am selfish not only for wanting to keep you all to myself but also for keeping this game between us, for keeping us stuck in this in-between as Mike said in his vows. They were quite on the point. I am not good at this emotional stuff as you know. I guess it is time for me to say the truth. I have dreams about you bringing me my morning coffee ..and about you kissing me in my bed," he says.

Donna exhales and then swallows. She shakes her head and looks down and before she has a chance to say anything, he says: "I also have dreams about you leaving me."

"You are scared of everything," she states quietly. Sadness filled with her voice.

"Yes. So you see I still need you. I need you to have faith in me because I am not good enough for you," he says.

She smiles, her eyes sparkle. He said it. He finally said it all. He wants her despite the fact that he doesn´t feel worthy of her. How cannot he realize that is so far from the truth as it is possible? He is worthy of love and happiness. She loves him. He makes her feel things she never felt with anyone else. She is proud of him. She wants him to fight just a little bit more.

"Harvey?" he raises his eyes to meet her gaze at this question. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes," he exhales. He has never been so nervous in his life. He needs her.

"Kiss me, Harvey," his eyes widen with fear and excitement at the same time. Both their heart are beating at dangerously high speed. Both terrified and excited to the bone. So in sync without even realizing it. "Just, kis…," but she doesn´t have a chance to finish it because his lips are on hers and everything else doesn´t matter anymore. They did it.

* * *

 _ **So that´s it. I know I promised a story without a happy ending. However reading an interview with Aaron Korsch I had to make a statement with Darvey fanfiction.**_

 _ **Once again thank you for following my story and writing reviews. Reviews are welcomed**_

 _ **Have a great day,**_

 _ **Nikkolitta :)**_

 _ **PS- for those who like fluffy ending I wrote epilogue, cause my best friend always tells me there is not enough happy ending in the world so I made it for her cause she had a rough time and she deserves a happy ending with Darvey :)**_

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

"I still can´t believe that our plan worked out and that you didn´t know that we planned those vows for you," said Rachel to Donna as she cradled a baby.

"Yeah, I guess I had a lot on my mind," and they both chuckle at that.

"And I still can´t believe that you made these super cute little babies within a month from that moment. Mike and I are trying for a year and you scored two…" Rachel trails off.

"Yeah. I guess it was the sexual frustration 12 years overdue. Rachel, I am sorry, but don´t worry it will happen eventually. Just give it time. You are still so young," Donna takes her hand in a comforting way, adjusting her arm to the other baby.

"Harvey wants another one. We still haven´t figured out sleeping habits nor some regular regime with these two guys and we haven´t been intimate yet. And he is already talking about a baby girl with ginger hair. I think that they will drive me crazy. 3 baby Specters to raise," Donna says quietly and Rachel laughs.

"Don´t be so surprised. He always said that you are his family. You put off happiness for career goals long enough," she squeezes Donna´s hand in reply.

…

 **Later that night**

"Ok," says Donna later that night when they both lie in bed together with their boys in between them, all four exhausted.

"Ok, what?" he asks?

"One more baby and that is it," she looks him in the eyes and sees how the excitement reaches his eyes and it makes her happy. So happy. He came to terms with his issues. She made him realize that he is worthy of her. But sometimes his mind goes back to the dark place and he thinks again that he is not worthy of her but then he looks at their boys and at her - and sees how happy she is. He makes her happy and that is what makes him believe that he is worthy of her.

"I love you," he reaches over their boys to take her hand and kiss her knuckles.

"I love you too."

"You know that with my boys being so efficient it might be two baby girls next time," he teases her cockily but she has already fallen asleep.

* * *

 _ **Now it is really the end :D No more PS nor PPS. So till next time :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: What do you want?

_**Hi, guys!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for your reviews! Here another little fic from me. I love the last episode of Suits – even though I was sad that my dreams did not come true but hey – S7 is going to be it!**_

 _ **I really NEED more DARVEY fics!**_

 _ **Have a great day,**_

 _ **Nikkolitta**_

* * *

She was feeling like somebody run over her. It wasn´t the first time she was sick that week. Shitty Thai place no more she vowed to herself. She was going to be late for work again. She really wasn´t in the mood to explain to Harvey why she was late again especially with him being always very early last few weeks. She knew he would fuss about it or make fun of her loving Shitty Thai place. When she checked her calendar she coursed because she forgot about her regular doctor´s appointment.

"Perfect! This week´s just getting better and better."

…..

Do you always hate the smell of hospital and doctor´s office? Yes, Donna hated it today too. More today than any other day and it got very humiliating, when she almost in the middle of the checkup, vomited and destroyed her sexy doctor´s bin.

"I am so sorry, doctor. I am feeling very shitty today. And the smell of hospital is making me really dizzy today. I promise I will never eat at that Shitty Thai place," vowed Donna to doctor. She was feeling really embarrassed and she knew that she has never been redder in her face. She was burning up with shame. When she tried to get up, everything got dizzy, but fortunately, the doctor caught her and pushed a chair near her so she could sit down.

"Hm," doctor mumbled, curiosity filling his voice. "Miss Paulsen, when is the last time you had your period?"

"Ehm, it was on 8th. We just had signed one big client and we were celebrating. So your last period was just 4 days ago." Doctor said and wrote down the information.

"No, it was last month. So in October?" asked doctor Novak.

Gasped escaped her and she cover her mouth with her right hand. "Oh god, no. Please no." said Donna. Doctor Novak turned to meet her gaze and asked her what it is.

"It was in August. Oh my god how could it skip my mind. I know everything," she looked confused.

"Well, in that case, Miss Paulsen I think we should do an ultrasound," said doctor Novak.

She didn´t get much of what doctor Novak was saying after that moment. It was all haze to her and all of a sudden he gave her card with pictures, saying: "Miss Paulsen, see you in 3 weeks for your check up. Congratulations one more time."

…..

She doesn´t even know how she got to the firm. It was all hazy. She was in shock. Fortunately when she came to the company, she woke up and put on a face so nobody could see through her. The day in the office flew by quite quickly. She was bit out of it but fortunately Harvey spent most of his day outside of his office. Times fly by – everybody says. But she never realized how quickly until it was 5pm and Harvey was calling out her name: "Donna? Are you ok? I said are you ready?"

"Oh. Yeah, Harvey, I am sorry. I was just thinking," she smiled and packed her bag.

"Donna. You have no reason to be nervous. It is just my mom." She laughs at that sentence, and he tilts his head to the right and grins. "Ok. I get it. It sounds funny coming out of my mouth, given our history, but really what it is? Are you still not feeling well?"

Her eyebrows rise with surprise. "Since when you can do that?" she asks.

"Do what?" his eyebrows rise, and he frowns.

"Analyze me," she replies.

"I know I can be dense most of the time. But I notice you are not feeling well the last few days. I know you were probably thinking no more Shitty Thai place – but be honest with yourself. You love it too much." And they both laugh at this remark. She relaxes and says – "Yeah. But it´s getting better. Let´s go."

…..

Before they entered the restaurant, Donna suddenly stopped. "What is it Donna, are you ok?" asked Harvey with concern. "Yes. I am ok. I just…Can we not tell your mom about us tonight?" she asked and looked at him briefly – when she saw the confusion and hurt across his face, she almost regretted her decision. "What? Why?" he asked even more confused now.

"I just. It is so fresh - and I would like to keep it between us just for a little bit more," she replied unconvincingly. "

"I would hardly call the last…" he didn´t have time to finish it cause she interrupted him – "please? she added and looked down at her feet to avoid his eye contact.

He was powerless against her, so he just nodded and said "OK."

Her request made whole dinner a lot more challenging and definitely a lot more awkward. Nobody enjoyed it for sure. She made fool out of herself. That goes her first impression. She knew how big of a step was this for Harvey – he wanted to share her with his mom. It was something of epic proportions and she screwed it – just like that.

…

"Yeah mom. It was great seeing you again. I will come visit soon. I..," he didn´t know what to say. Tonight was disaster – which was shocking because Donna is amazing and she gets on with everybody – everybody always loves her. "I. Donna wasn´t feeling really well this week and I shouldn´t have insisted – I should drag her with me. She wasn´t meet to be so rude. I -…" he said.

His mom just smiled, sad smile, but still a smile. "It´s ok Harvey. I get where she is coming from. It is ok. Every one of us felt bit weird. I think that it will be much better the next time. Take her for a visit. I know that Marcus and the kids adore her. I know that Gordon loved her," she said. That information was surprising for Harvey. "Dad told you about Donna?" he asked.

"Yes, darling. He sang songs about her beauty, sassiness, smartness – and about you being smitten with her," she said.

He did not deny it –like he was so used to doing it. Instead, he just kissed his mom on the cheek and said: "Good night, mom."

"Goodnight, Harvey. I love you."

….

The ride to Harvey´s place was quit. As soon as they got to his condo, Donna said: "I don´t feel good. I am gonna take a shower and go to bed," and headed straight to the bathroom.

Harvey didn´t know what to do or say. He was still bothered by what she said before they got into the restaurant. "Why would she want us to keep a secret that we are together in front of my mom?" – He asked himself quietly. He started to doubt himself. He has begun to think about everything that happened in the last week – what have I done? – was on the upfront of his mind.

When he woke up in the morning, she was already gone.

Another two days had similar formula – she went to bed early, woke up before him, they hardly spoke to each other and when they did – it was just necessary talk and just a fill-in. Harvey got really worried. All his fears spiked when she told him – it was more like informing him – that she is going to visit her family for the weekend. And when he came home, she already left. It was driving him crazy – he could not lose her. She was it. He screwed up but he will fix it ! – he thought to himself when he packed a bag and drove to Connecticut on Saturday night.

….

He was cold, everything hurt – but that was not what woke him – it was some annoying noise. Knocking. "Harvey, Harvey. Wake up." – said woman´s voice.

He jolted up and hit himself in the head and knee. He yelped in pain.

"Harvey. Oh god. Are you ok?" – this brought him back to reality and looked to his left and saw Donna standing on a street outside of his car.

"Donna," he breathed out.

"Open the door, Harvey," she said. He did so.

"You are bleeding. You hit your eyebrow," she hits Harvey in the shoulder "What were you thinking?" she yelled and hit him again. He yelped again.  
"Oh god. I am sorry Harvey. Let´s go inside."

She was taking care of his injuries. He was looking at her intently. "Stop doing that," she said.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Staring at me like that," she said quietly.

"I can´t help it," he shrugged.

"What are you doing here, Harvey? I told you I am coming back tomorrow."

"I couldn´t take it anymore Donna. You were behaving so differently the last few days – avoiding my gaze, my touch, hardly speaking to me. I screwed up again. And I am sorry. The last three days I was going through everything that happened the last 2 weeks and I couldn´t figure it out. What did I do? I am sorry. I really I am. I want to fixed this. Please tell me I am not late to fix this," he breathed out. His breathing was getting irregular, his heart beat was through the roof. He knew this feeling – panic attack.

"Harvey? Harvey?" what it is? She panicked.

"I—I—panic-att-" he barely managed to get out of himself.

"Oh god. Harvey. It´s ok. Just breathe ok. With me. It´s ok. Everything is ok. You have nothing to worry about. You didn´t do anything. It´s ok. Please don´t go full panic mode on me. Harvey," she started crying and broke down too. That got him out of his state quite quickly – cause he could never see her cry. After a while his breathing evened out.

"Donna, please don´t cry. You know I can´t take it. Last time I let your parents stay at my condo," he said even though that was not true, but he knew that the last time she cried – it was because they almost broke apart and he couldn´t pull that out now.

"That´s because you are a pussy, Specter," she said, and they both laughed. He hugged her, and she hid her face into the crook of his neck and let herself calm down by his breathing and heartbeat, but he was still tense, so she said: "I love you," – that calmed him down a bit.

After a while, Harvey broke the silence: "What is happening to us, Donna?" He was insecure and scared - she could do it in his voice.

"I am sorry I was so rude to your mom. I have no idea what brought that on. I just wasn´t feeling well and the next thing I know is, that I felt such a rage and anger towards her for everything she put you through. For making you insecure about yourself and not believing in love, always afraid that somebody will betray you. I just….there went my first impression. I am sorry I know that it was a huge step for you and all I did was ruin it," she said.

"Donna, you didn´t ruin anything. You just didn´t have your day. It´s ok. She likes you regardless," Harvey said.

"No she doesn't," and she started to cry again.

"Hey, shhh, what´s with the tears? Hey. She likes you. Dad told her about you. You know how much he adored you. She is probably also in love with you. So don´t worry your pretty head of your about it, ok?" he said and kissed on her forehead.

"I am tired. Let´s take a nap," she said because she wanted to post-pone their conversation just for a little bit and he knew that but he nodded in agreement because he saw the dark circles under her eyes and he needed for her to be ok. So they lied down on the bed and slept for two hours or so.

…..

"Is it something that I did? I really need this to work Donna. I need you," said Harvey and saw that hurt crossed her eyes. "What is it?" he asked scared.

She got up. Got to her purse and pulled out an envelope.

"I had a regular checkup at doctors last week. You know I have been sick too," she said. She took her time because she needed to structure her thoughts. This pause, however, made Harvey anxious.

"What is it, Donna? Are you sick?" he asked scared of the answer. No, no, no – this can´t be happening. I just got her. She cannot be sick. She doesn´t deserve it. Oh god. Please, I just…

"No," she said firmly to calm him down, she kissed him briefly on the lips.

"So what is it, Donna? You are scaring me. Whatever it is we are going to make it. It´s ok," he said.

She opened the envelope, handed him the square-like paper and said: "I am pregnant," tears run down her face. He gasped and looked at the sonogram. Paulsen name was in the left corner. Something very blurry and a mixture of black-white and gray was in the middle. Pregnant? – Was his last thought and then he runs out of the room, out of the house. She just sat shocked there – tears started to fall again.

….

Pregnant? Donna, was pregnant. She was carrying his baby. Is it why she was so emotional and weird the last few days? Why she kinda attacked his mom? Why she ran away? Ran away? Did she run away from him? She doesn´t trust him? Or is it….he can´t almost even go there but the thought is powerful enough to beat him –Did she run away because she doesn´t want him to be the baby´s father? But how? When all he could see was her and their family in the future?

She is having full melt down. She was afraid that this would happen – it was too soon for them. It took them 12 years to get to this point and this baby was just so unplanned and it came in the least convenient time. She didn´t wanna lose him but she loved her baby so…

"Don´t you trust me?" his voice interrupted her dark thoughts. "Why did you leave when you find out? he asked.

"No. I – I…" she couldn´t comprehend her thoughts.

"Do you think I won´t be a good father?"

"No, that´s not it. I- I was scared, Harvey. It is just – the timing sucks. We are together just few months. I love you. I love us. I am so happy and I didn´t wanna lose this – I am not ready to give us up. We are still getting used to this new version of us; we don´t live together – how can we fit a baby into a mix? How…" she broke down again.

"Why do you think that? We have been side by side for 13 years. We went through everything together. Why would you run away and didn´t tell me? I had a right to know. I am the father," he got defensive.

"I—I," she couldn´t reply.

"I almost went crazy these last three days. I was going over every moment and conversation we had. I though I had done something that would drove you away. I had three panic attacks. I need you, Donna. You can´t just leave and say nothing – I am the one incapable of voicing my needs or worries - we can´t be both the ones that run away," he said.

"Why the hell not. I am tired Harvey. I am so tired of always being the one explaining you all the emotions. I am growing a human being. I am full of hormones and emotions that I don´t understand. You have no idea – I needed to absorb it. I am scared. It´s a baby Harvey. It´s not going to go away. It´s forever. You can´t talk your way out of it," she screamed at him. Hormones were getting the better of her.

This hurt him. "I am not talking my way out of anything. I thought this is forever – baby or no baby. Why did you think I would change my mind if you told me that we are gonna have a baby?" he asked.

"I don´t know. Because I panicked. I am not ready for this, so I thought – I am the mother, the baby is inside me and if I am not ready – how can we- do this?"

"I need you, Donna, how many times do I have to repeat it, so you will finally understand?" he asked and saw she got mad. "Stop saying it!"

"Saying what Donna? That I need you?"

"Stop, don´t say it!"she yelled and throw a pillow at him.

"Why?"

"I don´t want to be in a relationship just because you need me. I want you to want me. I don´t need you. I know I said I want something more. But I don´t want your pitty or your need." She said.

He frowned at that. "I love you, Donna. Me needing you is the same thing. I bought this right two months after we got together," he said and opened the black box which he went to pick up from his car when she told him about the pregnancy. She looked at him – eyes wide open – shock apparent in her facial expression.

"I am sure about us. Our future. I know what I want. I see us together – grey, old and wrinkly watching over our grandchildren. You once told me, that I keep looking at you guys – the firm- as a filler for a void that my mom left behind. That none of you could fill that void. But that is just not true. You were always my family. I just need- he pause because he knew she doesn´t like that word apparently – I want you. You are my family, Donna. What do you want Donna?"

She left out a breath she didn´t know that she was holding and said: "I don´t know, Harvey."

"Do you want to a mom?" he asked. She nodded: "yes. I love our baby"

Even though he was scared and he felt that the beginning of panic attack was digging its claws into his chest, he asked:"Do you want to be my wife?"

…..

"Oh Donna, you look lovely. Look at your cute little bump," said Lilly and hugged Donna.

She smiled insecurely. "Thank you Lilly. It is so nice to see you again."

"Oh you too, darling."

"I am so sorry for being so rude to you the last time. I really didn´t mean to be like that." Donna said blushing with shame.

"Oh, darling. You don´t need to worry about that. We all have our off days. And you were already pregnant right? I understand. I was very hormonal when I carried Harvey. I guess it is the Specter genes," laughed Lily and hugged Donna one more time. "Really. Please don´t worry about it. The most important part is that Harvey is happy and that you and the baby are happy and healthy, ok?"

"Yes. Thank you," – few tears run down Donna´s cheeks. Harvey caught her hand, turned her around and wrapped her in a big hug. "Shhh, honey. I told you it´s ok. No hard feeling. Don´t worry." He wiped her tears, and she kissed him.

"I never thought you are gonna be the one who gives emotional support."

"What to say to that. I am awesome," he said and they both laughed.

…

They were both crying. Sitting next to each other on the bed. Totally exhausted. But totally in love with their two boys.

"They are perfect," said Harvey and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, they are," she replied.

"Thank you," he said and looked her in the eyes.

"No, thank you." Said Donna and kissed him on the lips. She rested her forehead on his and said: "Yes. I want to marry you."

"Donna? You said to ask you again after you are not hormonal again. You just gave birth to our baby boys. That is the definition of being hormonal," he chuckled not leaving his eyes from his baby boys.

"Do not argue with me. I just gave birth to your sons. When I say yes. I mean yes," she said with determination.

He chuckled again but looked at her this time. She kissed him. "I love you," she said.

"You were amazing."

"Is that yes," she asked insecurely.

"Well, you said that I should not argue with you when you say say, you mean yes, so.."

She nudged him. "Harvey,"

"Of course I will marry you," he stated matter of factly.

"On one condition," she added.

"I already agreed on so.."

"Specter."

"Ok, let´s hear it."

"I want another one," she stated.

"Another what?" he asked confused but looked at the baby in Donna´s arms, and a big sneeze escaped him and his eyes with shock at what sound he made.

"A baby."

"A baby?"

"A girl."

"Ok. I will try, but it can be a boy again –" he paused, "or it can be twins again cause apparently I have supper sperm. I make beautiful babies," he grinned smugly.

"Of course you take all the credits for it. Just for that you are forever on night duty," she stated, and he didn´t have any counter-argument for that. He needed her so…

* * *

 ** _Please feed the kitty. I would like to write more fics - do you have some plot ideas and so on?_**


	8. Chapter 8: She is not his

_Dear all,_

 _Firstly, thank you all for your comments and support._

 _Secondly, I think a lot of Darvey fans but also Suits fans were disappointed with the first episode of season 7._

 _I am also one of them. I was not shocked that Darvey did not happen or that they gave Harvey a new woman - I knew that Aaron was just teasing as always - truth to be told I think that Darvey won´t be an endgame in the show but on the other hand, in my mind, they are the endgame. However, when the new woman turned out to be Paula - his psychologist I was outraged - unethical, not-making-any-sense and altogether, really disappointing._

 _I am looking forward to Darvey fics – cause the real Suits TV Show just stopped making sense._

 _ **PS-**_ _I am warning you. This fic is just a_ _ **stream of consciousness –**_ _it lacks detail, descriptions, continuity and so many other things._

* * *

She is still shocked that she had the balls to ask for the position of senior partner but here she is unpacking her stuff and as Mike said. It was really about time

...

 **One year later**

It has been a roller-coaster ride, ups and downs, especially in the beginning when not many people trusted her abilities because she was just a legal secretary without a law degree. Fortunately, due to the support of her friends – Mike, Louis and Rachel – and also due to her abilities she was able to stake her claim and make a point. Now everybody respected her choices regarding HR activities in which she was the best. Life was good. She had a great position in the firm, and she felt respected and satisfied, finally, after so many years she was leaving a footprint in the world.

It came like a hurricane. Logan was employed by her because he was not only a great lawyer with glowing reviews but also a person who was looking for a fresh start and stability in New York – she could sympathize with this. He was a handsome guy with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was funny, passionate and bit egoistic but also charismatic but not like Harvey – women were not getting weak in their knees once they landed their eyes on him. He was a different kind of charismatic – the one that gets sexier and more amazing every time you learn something more about him. They started hanging out outside of the office since the beginning because he was new in NY and did not know anybody. Each time, the occasion was different, once it was just in a restaurant then baseball game and then theater and then a trip to Niagara Falls. She did not realize it in the beginning but she started to look forward to meeting him. Even though in the beginning Mike, Rachel and some of the associates went with them, later on, they started to meet just the two of them. She was starting to get content with her life due to the professional side of it, but he woke some fire in her – hunger for adventure and discovery. He was taking her for trips, hikes and adventures and one day he just kissed her. She was shocked at first but then…..

 **Meanwhile** , Donna had ups and downs with both Harvey and Louis. It was hard for them, but especially for Harvey, to accept her new position because he depended on her for more than a decade and now she was not in front of his office anymore. She was in her own office and doing a great job on her own. She did not need him, and that was upsetting. He needed her. There were a lot of fights because he was not handling it well and still demanding her support. One day she said enough is enough. "Harvey, I am not your personal assistant anymore. Yes, I am HR now, but that does not mean I am always going to save you from all shitty situations. You have Camille for that – your personal assistant, or Mike."

He was shocked and outraged, but Paula helped him to get over it. He started to accept Donna´s new position by giving her space. In the end, he started to avoid her. He was hurt and egoistic. Eventually, he put his crap together and started to be an amazing, powerful and both feared and admired managing partner.

"Mr. Specter, Mr. Cambel called to ask if he can meet with you tomorrow. I told him no because you have blocked out the whole afternoon but he insisted that it is urgent. So I wanted to ask whether.." said Camille before Harvey interrupted her.

"Why do I have blocked out the whole afternoon? What is the date tomorrow?" asked Harvey but then he realized that it is the anniversary of the day when Donna came to his desk and said: "Camille tell him I can meet him at 2 pm latest."

He was staring at the number 206. She took the day off, and he wanted to check on her and invite her to Del Posto to celebrate their anniversary. Even though it was not relevant anymore, he wanted to catch up with her because in the last six month he pushed her away and avoided her. He realized how much he missed her. It was weird not to be with her on a daily basis, not to discuss work and personal life with her. Paula was great, she helped him a lot, but soon he realized that he is using her as his personal cheerleader/psychologist. He realized that Paula was just an easy way out – he was committed and faithful to her. Harvey started to build a life with her, but in the end, something was missing – when he realized that it was because Paula wasn´t Donna, he broke up with her.

...

They broke up almost two months ago and now every fiber of his being was craving Donna. He was too chicken shit to confess to Donna right away, so he told himself that he is waiting for the right moment and what a better moment than the anniversary….so he knocked on the door.

"Harvey, what are you doing here?" asked Donna clearly surprised to see him.

"I am...I wanted to check on you whether you are ok because you don´t take day offs just like that. Can I come in?" said Harvey.

"Yes of course. Come in," said Donna and let him in.

"So…are you ok?" Harvey asked her.

"Yes, I am…," she swallowed and started to blush.

"What is it, Donna?"

"I am pregnant."

…...

 **Six years later**

Here he was – standing before the white picket fence and a beautiful house. Donna´s son Henry was celebrating his third birthday. In his left hand, he was holding one big present for him and two small presents for Emma and Emily because he didn´t want them to be jealous of their little brother. He did not take Melody with him because even though she was his "girlfriend" for almost a month, it was still just another young distraction from life. This was a family celebration, and he did not want to spoil it with somebody so unimportant. He gathered all the courage and rang the bell.

Logan opened the door: "Harvey, so nice to see that you could make it today..." but before he had the chance to finish the sentence, two little voices screamed: "Uncle Harveeeey," and hugged his legs.

"Emily, Emma – how are you princesses?" Harvey asked them, gave the presents to Logan and picked both girls in his arms and kissed them on the cheek. "I missed you beauties."

"We missed you too uncle Harvey," and both kissed them on his cheek.

"I have got small presents for you," said Harvey and gave them two of the presents that Logan was holding.

"Yaaay," they both creamed excitedly.

"I told you not to spoil them," said Donna as she walked in the corridor with little Henry in her arms. As soon as Henry saw Harvey, he raised his arms towards him and said: "Harvey" so Harvey took him in his arms: "Hey big guy I hear you are two years old. Happy birthday."

"Happy happy," said Henry.

"Yeah, happy happy Henry," said Harvey.

"Donna," Harvey acknowledged her. "I told you that I am the cool uncle that spoils them and you are the parents that are here for the hard stuff and for the purpose of being mean when saying "No to them," Harvey joked like he always does. She just laughed at it and hugged him and told him to go to the living room where everybody was already waiting.

As soon as he entered living room little voiced screamed "Daddy." "Debbie. I missed you, baby," Harvey picked his three years old daughter and pampered her with kisses until she was laughing hard. He loves his daughter´s laugh. "Hey Sarah," said Harvey to the mother of their daughter. "Hi Harvey," she acknowledged him.

"How is she?" Harvey asked.

"She is better. Temperature is gone for two days. She can spend the weekend with you as planned," said Sarah.

"Great. I am happy. Munchkin, do you hear that? We will spend the whole weekend together."

"Yaay," said Debbie

...

 **25 years later**

His little girl got married today. Debbie and Henry Paulsen-Williams. Life was cruel sometimes. At the ceremony, Donna said: "And from now on we are officially a family, Harvey." "Yeah," was the only thing he replied because to him she was always family. He loved her the same now as he loved her two decades ago – still, together with his daughter, the only thing that was filling the void – the only one for him.

When he heard her say that she is pregnant, his whole plan crumbled. It was official she was no longer his, and she will never be. He congratulated her and then he left without ever mentioning the anniversary. Once the girls were born, he decided to be part of their life – to be the cool uncle because he needed Donna and he was not willing to give her up. When his daughter was born, Donna was the one that helped him to get over his insecurities and the one that taught him how to be a good dad – other inspiration was also Logan because he was a really great man. The only thing he regretted was that he could not provide his daughter a stable home as Donna and Logan created for their girls. Another painful reminder of what he lost was his daughter´s name – of course, it had to be Debbie, and of course, she had to have ginger hair. Nobody from Sarah´s family except for her great grandmother had red hair – what a "funny" coincidence.

And now he was at his loft. Alone. Sentimental. Missing his daughter. Reminiscing on what happened in the last thirty years – he fell asleep.

...

" _That was the best cup of coffee I´ve ever had," said Harvey._

" _I told you it was worth the wait," replied Donna and then he kissed her._

" _I am leaving you Harvey, and I am never coming back," said Donna._

Harvey woke up gasping for air. Again this dream that made his heart skip a beat from happiness and at the same time ache from the heartbreak. Here he was – lying in his bed, alone and sweaty with full panic mode on.

...

 **On the other side of the city**

"I love you, Logan. Today when I saw our son getting married I realized how lucky I am to have you. You are my dream come true," said Donna and kissed her husband.

"No, I am the lucky one, honey. When I saw Henry getting married all I thought about was damn, I would like to make another baby with you," said Logan and made Donna laugh.

"Let´s travel Europe this summer," said Logan and kissed her one more time.

She looked at him with curious eyes.

"I know that it was always your dream. Harvey already approved and gave us six weeks of holiday in August and September," said Logan.

She kissed him. He knew that this meant – yes, I would love to.

"I love you," she said one more time before sleep took her over.

* * *

 _At last, I finally wrote a fic without a happy ending for Darvey. I was even thinking that Harvey will be totally alone and without a daughter because I just stopped liking him for a while now._

 _Please, feed the kitty._

 _Again, I am sorry for all mistakes – I got a bit lazy and after yesterday´s episode – I just don´t even have the mood for it._

 _Have a great day,_

 _Nikkolita :)_


End file.
